1. Field of the Technology
The present application relates generally to seamlessly switching between different wireless networks during a voice call involving a mobile communication device which is compatible with these wireless networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of wireless communications, the problem of seamlessly switching communications between two incompatible wireless networks for a mobile communication device has not been adequately addressed.
One major issue is how to switch between two different wireless networks without dropping an active call, such as a voice call, involving the mobile device. In an exemplary situation, the mobile device may he compatible with both GSM/GPRS technologies and 802.11 technologies but yet be unable to seamlessly switch between these networks during active calls. This switching would need to take place without dropping the active call and, preferably, without letting either party know that the switching has taken place.